Find for Me My Fate
by sm16157
Summary: Lady Douglas just lost her husband in the Revolutionary War. Grief-stricken, she searches out a demon for assistance. She makes a contract with Sebastian, trading her soul for finding a new true love. Please read and review!


I remember the first time I had ever met Sebastian Michaelis. It was in a dark cave in the year of our Lord 1778. My sobs echoed off the dripping walls as I mourned the death of my husband. Those damn redcoats. Six bullets to the head. Six. I sobbed once more.

"You've summoned me," called a mysterious voice from the depths of the dark cavern.

"So I have. You are a demon?" I asked, wiping away salty tears.

A black entity enveloped me, like a dark storm cloud surrounding the tip of a mountain.

"I am. Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. You wish to make a contract with me?"

"I do."

"Then what is your wish? I shall help you achieve it. Afterwards, I shall devour your soul."

"I wish to find love once again."

"Very well." The demon transformed itself into a human, silky black hair falling into its bright red eyes. It knelt before me. "I will do whatever you command until you have found love." A mischievous grin formed on his evil face. "My lady."

….

I opened my fan and fluttered it lightly, hiding my blush. "Oh, you flatter me, my lord," I gushed to the man sitting across from me.

The rich government official smiled. "Lady Douglas, why do you not take off your gloves? It is the middle of July and many have died from the heat."

I dared not take off my gloves and show the whole world my Faustian mark. "I'm quite fond of these gloves. You see," I glanced in the opposite direction, "my late husband gave them to me."

The man gave me a sympathetic look. "I see."

"Sebastian! Some tea!"

"Yes, my lady." The tall butler poured us both some steaming tea.

I whispered to him as he passed me on the way out. "I do not like this man. Escort him out."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lady." He set the tea kettle down in the kitchen and returned, facing Lord Brooke. "Excuse me, my lord, but my Lady Douglas has an engagement in less than five minutes. My deepest apologies for rushing you." He bowed politely.

Lord Brooke stood. "Oh, no, I do not mind." He gave me a handsome grin. "I hope to see you soon, my lady." He kissed my hand and tipped his hat before walking out the door that Sebastian so graciously held open.

….

"I see that Lord Brooke has not captured your fancy," Sebastian commented as he slipped the white cotton gloves off my pale hands, revealing a circular design that matched the one on his own right hand.

"He has not," I sighed. "How many more have you found for me, Sebastian?"

The demon set my gloves on the nightstand and pulled a small book out of his coat and flipped through the pages. "Lord Joseph Brooke was number seventy… That leaves…" Sebastian frowned slightly. "None."

"None?" I repeated, surprised.

"I will find more, if you wish."

"No, Sebastian, that won't be necessary." I lay down in the bed as Sebastian pulled the covers over my slender body.

"Very well, my lady." He picked up the candelabra, prepared to leave me for the night.

"No, Sebastian. Stay here until I fall asleep."

"Of course." He set the candles back down and sat in the chair placed in the corner.

"Closer." I gestured to the edge of my bed.

He did as was told.

"Now, hold my hand."

He seemed somewhat surprised but did so. I slid the glove off his right hand, revealing a design matching mine. I slipped my hand into his idle fingers

"My lady…?"

"You dare question me, Sebastian?"

"No, my apologies."

"Good." I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I was surprised to see that when I woke up, Sebastian had still remained in the same place, holding my hand. His head was bowed low, and I realized he had fallen asleep as well. I never thought that in my entire life I'd see a demon sleeping. But there he was.

…..

I twirled around in the baby blue silk gown, looking in the mirrors, seeing Sebastian in the background.

"What do you think, Sebastian? Be honest now."

"I think it looks fine."

Not the answer what I was looking for, but I accepted it. I fiddled with my hair. It looked too plain for a ball as fancy as the one I was going to attend that night.

I sighed. "Now for my hair. Whatever will I do? It's too plain."

"I have an idea."

I heard the snapping of a stem and the next thing I knew, Sebastian's face was inches from mine. I blushed, frozen. Then, surprisingly to my dismay, he stepped away.

"There." He moved to the side, allowing me a view of myself in the mirror. A beautiful white rose was expertly placed in my dark brown hair.

"It-it's perfect!" I exclaimed.

Sebastian smiled. "It's time to go, my lady," he declared, checking his silver watch.

"Alright."

….

I had never been to a duller social occasion. It was almost midnight already, and I hadn't had one interesting conversation. By the time the clock struck twelve, I grew bored and thanked the host and walked out the door, looking for Sebastian who had said he'd be waiting outside for me. But he wasn't anywhere in sight. I could hardly see in the dark cover of that summer night and, unknowingly, I stepped onto the road in search of my butler.

"Sebastian!" I called. "Where are you?"

I looked about in alarm as I heard the clapping of horse hooves on the cobblestone ground. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it was getting closer and closer. Because of my gown, it was quite difficult to move at a fast past. Closer and closer, the sound came, and I was paralyzed in fear. Then a body leapt out of the black and pushed me to the side, my body crashing to the ground. My savior landed on top of me, his lips gently grazing mine, his panting the only sound to be heard.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"I'm fine," I breathed in relief. "It's about time you showed up, Sebastian.

"My apologies, my lady. There was a group of fine cats by the side of the building and I couldn't resist taking a look at them."

I laughed softly. "Oh, Sebastian. That's why I love you." The words slipped my mouth without me realizing it.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but did you say you loved me?"

My eyes widened. "D-did I?" My heart pounded.

"Yes."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. We had not moved from our position since he rescued me. The next thing I knew, I felt his soft lips upon mine and the last thing I remember was wondering how a demon could be so loving.

…

I came to on a boat. The sound of sloshing water soothed me as I sat up, looking over the edge. Instead of seeing navy blue ocean water as I halfway expected, I saw my life. I had no idea where I was or what I was doing there, but when I raised my head, I saw Sebastian smiling down at me, gently paddling the boat forward.

"Sebastian? Where are we?"

His expression fell slightly. "It's not a place you would know," he replied vaguely.

"Well where are we going?"

"To my favorite meal place."

Then realization struck me. I was dead. Never to return to the earth again. And Sebastian, the demon with whom I had somehow managed to fall in love with, was going to eat my soul as our contract so clearly stated. The boat came to a gentle stop at the shore and Sebastian picked me up and carried me to an old stone ruin. He set me down on a cold bench and knelt before me.

"So this is it. You are going to eat my soul." Fear flooded my body.

"Don't worry," he assured me, taking my face in his hands as his demonic eyes glowed hungrily in the darkness as he inched closer to me, "I'll be gentle."

"S-Sebastian," I croaked nervously, my heart ready to pound right out of my chest.

"Because, my lady, I have come to a realization," he whispered, our faces impossibly close at this point. "I, a demon, love you and your soul."

With that, our lips met, and my eyes closed for the final time, never to open again.

….

Sebastian had been disappointed for the first time in his life. He was so looking forward to devouring Ciel Phantomhive's soul piece by piece. But now that was impossible, and he was stuck serving the brat for eternity. He tried to keep a straight face in the carriage as he looked over Ciel's face, thinking how delicious his soul would have been. He could not hide his disappointment. However, his last meal stirred inside of him. He remembered how nice she was to eat. Her soul would make his life a little more bearable. His lips curled upward in a small smile as he heard her voice floating through his head.

"That's the Sebastian I love."


End file.
